powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger
"I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger" is the second Christmas special of the Saban television series Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. It was released first on video on September 12, 1995, and aired on FOX on November 23rd of that year. Introduction Twas the Night Before Christmas, and at the North Pole;'' Brainwashing children was Lord Zedd's goal. His inventions were stirring, all the plans had been made; So Rito and Goldar and the Tengas just played. While Santa and his helpers are held at their shop, There's a good chance that Christmas will just go kerplop. Now the Rangers have been summoned to put a stop to this deed, But have they the power they'll eventually need? Synopsis The Power Rangers are forced to try to save Christmas -- without their powers. Plot It's Christmas time in Angel Grove and, in the Angel Grove Juice Bar, everyone inside is in the spirit. Rangers Adam, Billy, Rocky and Tommy watch the goings-on as Kimberly and Aisha hold a minor pageant within, leading children in singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", with Aisha conducting and Kimberly accompanying with her guitar. As the pageant ends, the girls rejoin the guys as bar owner Ernie approaches Tommy and offers him to put up the star and finish up the Christmas Tree. However, Tommy spots a despondent little girl and lets her put up the star in his place. Aisha talks to Kimberly, who tells her that this was the first Christmas she was going to spend without her mom (an earlier plot had Kimberly decide to stay with Aisha when her mom moved to Europe). Aisha reassures her and gets her to join in with the decorating as bullies-turned-junior police officers Bulk and Skull enter, lamenting in the duties as Santa and an elf respectively. When Kimberly attempts to put up some mistletoe, Tommy arrives to help her, only for Bulk and Skull to barrel through and Skull steal a kiss from Kimberly, much to her displeasure. However, not all is happy. In his base on the Moon, the villainous Lord Zedd shows his displeasure over the holidays and vows things will be different. Rita Repulsa demands to know how he'll do that, noting he says that every year. However, Zedd corrects her, pointing out how could she know since they've only been married a year; he produces a special top that would hypnotize the children of the world into doing his bidding - '''basically, by taking control of children, Zedd rules the future of Earth. Rito Revolto comments that Zedd's idea is pretty good, while being entranced by the spinning top. Zedd gives Rito the top and tells him to get to the North Pole and force the elves to make more of the toys, while taking Santa hostage. Deciding to make a pun-related gloat, Zedd says "Santa won't have to check his list twice, because all the children of the world will have been naughty, and won't that be nice for me." In the Juice Bar, Aisha and Kimberly practice another song, "Menorah, Menorah", with the kids as Aisha notices the kid from earlier. Aisha's curious as to what's going on though Kimberly is just as clueless. When the song ends and the kids leave, the two confront the girl over her half-hearted performance, but she brushes them off saying that it wasn't worth it as she wouldn't have to sing for. In the North Pole, Santa enters his workshop to check on his elves and their work. The head elf shows worry over not meeting their deadline, but Santa reassures her. However, Rito appears, flanked by Tengu Warriors, and declares that he's taking over and wants the elves to make the tops. Rito introduces himself, with Santa commenting that he's been very bad; Rito takes it as a compliment. Santa and the head elf stand up to them, but Rito's numbers easily overpower them. In the Juice Bar, Kimberly confronts the child and finds out that her dad can't come to the pageant because he's stuck at work. Kimberly reassures the girl and cheers her up before bringing her in. She catches Tommy under the mistletoe once again and they try for another kiss only to be interrupted by their communicators - Zordon needs the Rangers now. Arriving in the Command Center, Zordon lets the teens in on Rito's takeover, confusing the teens over why Zedd would (want to) do this. Learning of the toys and the dastardly deed, the team agrees that they have to stop them; however, Zordon warns them that, because of various factors like a cross-current of holiday magic and the North Pole's unique polarity, their powers will not work on the North Pole. They realize that and take the chance anyway. Upon arriving, the Rangers make it to the workshop to see Santa tied up and Rito and the Tengu pushing the elves into working. As the team thinks up of a plan, Zedd spots the teens and sends Goldar to assist Rito and to get rid of the Rangers. In the Juice Bar, the little girl confronts Bulk and Skull in trying to find Kimberly; both are shocked to her Kimberly isn't around, since she NEVER bails on helping others. Skull reminds Bulk it's time to slip into their costumes; Bulk says they'll go outside and let Santa know about Kimberly's disappearance. In Santa's workshop, the Rangers huddle and come up with a plan, which begins with Aisha and Kimberly getting the head elf's attention and letting them in on their plan. The two, then, get Rito's attention and lure him outside while the head elf rallies the other elves. Outside, the Rangers make their presence known and Rito realizes that his powers don't work either, which greatly upsets him. When Goldar finally arrives, the Rangers attack by launching snowballs at the two villains, forcing them to retreat inside the workshop, where they're tripped up and taken out. The Tengas try to aid them, only to be tripped up by marbles. The villains defeated, they're tied up in ribbon and teleported back to Zedd and Rita. The head elf realizes that the takeover has put them behind schedule and Billy offers the Rangers to aid the elves in getting them back on track by wrapping up the rest of the presents and loading them into Santa's sleigh, which they accept. The teens are able to finish everything and, for their help, are given a sack of presents to give to others at the Juice Bar (which he mysteriously refers to as "the park" for some reason). In Zedd's base, Zedd and Rita are happy to receive at least one gift this year. To Rita's anger, the box is full of their hypnotic spinning tops - "What a gyp!" Wearing a Santa hat, Rito sheepishly give Goldar a new sword as a Christmas gift. Taken aback by Rito's gesture, Goldar can only thank him gladly. Rita and Zedd, however, are left disgusted. Looking out to earth, Zedd declares that he hates Christmas with a "bah humbug!", the quote echoed by Rita. At the Juice Bar, Bulk and Skull have donned their costumes and are tending to the kids to hear their wishes, finding themselves dumbstruck over one kid's massive list. The Rangers return with the gifts and Kimberly gives the girl a special gift - her father, who apologizes for missing out and promises her that he would stay with her. The girl approaches Bulk and asks what she'd want for Christmas, only for her to say she already has her gift thanks to him, leaving the two feeling warm inside (and Skull breaking down into tears). Kimberly and Tommy finally get their kiss under the mistletoe and she is reunited with her mom for the holidays. After one last song, "Silent Night", everyone gathers around the stage and let out a "Merry Christmas". Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (VHS version only) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Robert Fliss as Santa Claus *Romy J. Sharf as Second Elf *Nathan Souss as Boy Locations *Youth Center *Command Center *Moon Palace *North Pole *Santa's Workshop Notes * The episode's preview is a variation on the classic poem The Night Before Christmas. * The episode's title is based on the Christmas song I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas. * Zedd and Rita quote Ebenezer Scrooge (from A Christmas Carol) by saying "bah, humbug!" * It's only been a year since The Wedding. * The original VHS release (not the later VHS releases) contains an extended scene where right before they teleport to the North Pole, the Power Rangers receive a greeting from Kat, who is visiting her family in Australia for Christmas, over the Viewing Globe. Since Kat is already one of the good guys and also aware of the Rangers' secret identities in this scene, this would indicate that this special takes place before the final scene in "A Different Shade of Pink, Part III" since Kimberly spends possibly weeks or months training for the Pan Global Games. Thus, it's the first episode that possibly takes place within another. The second is S.P.D.'s "Wormhole". *Santa apparently knows the secret identities of the Rangers, likely due to always knowing who's been naughty or nice, and the Rangers constantly perform good deeds. As revealed in Power Rangers Dino Charge, he has a TV that shows him the good and bad deeds of those on his list. **However, as Dino Charge ''takes place in an alternate universe, its unknown if this applies to this version of Santa as well. *None of the Rangers appear morphed in this episode (see plot for reason above). *The musical accompaniment for Silent Night at the end of the episode is the same one heard in ''Alpha's Magical Christmas, with some musical adjustments and the only mention of Jesus as being the 'holy infant'. * On the 20th Anniversary DVDs, this episode is placed as the sixteenth of the season, immediately preceding "A Ranger Catastrophe". Once again, Katherine is edited out of the episode. This decision allows for more direct continuity from when Kat is introduced and thereon out. Consequently, "The Sound of Dischordia" immediately follows "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor" in the box set. * This VHS was released around the airing of "Ninja Quest, Part II". * The shot of Bulk and Skull in the third season's opening credits is taken from this episode. * This episode uses no Sentai footage. * This is the first episode to receive a home video release before airing on TV. The second is Lightspeed Rescue's "Trakeena's Revenge" which was released on the VHS Power Rangers In 3D. * This episode appeared on Fox Kids TV Takeover in 1995. * Goldar seems to have warmed up to Rito a bit; he accepts a present from him. * Romy J. Sharf, the original suit actress for Alpha, plays the head female elf in this episode (though her voice was dubbed over by Wendee Lee, who would eventually take over voicing Alpha 6 when Katerina Luciani was fired due to fans' complaints). *Tracy Lynn Cruz appeared as an extra in this episode. She would later go on to play Ashley Hammond and become the Yellow Turbo and Space Ranger. *This episode was aired on FOX two weeks after the airing of Kimberly's final appearance in "A Different Shade of Pink". VHS/DVD Releases ImDreamingOfAWhiteRanger VHS.jpg|VHS (1995) PowerRangersHolidaySpecialVHS.jpg|''Power Rangers: Holiday Specials'' VHS (2000) See Also (story) External links * Christmas Specials Wiki: I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger * Satirical review of the episode at Progressive Boink (WARNING: Contains foul language.) Category:Home Media Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode Category:Christmas Specials Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) episodes Category:Mighty Morphin